codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Modern Zombies/Chapter 2 - Hell's Winter
3 days after retrieving the Thundergun John, Rocket and Patrick Sanderson when the retrieve the Scavenger and the V-R11. Steven Dempsey is piolting the V-22 Osprey to Siberia, Russia were the Scavenger and V-R11 are said to be located. After landing John, Rocker and Patrick rush into the frozen waste land near were the Scavenger is said to be. A hored of zombies is spotted they must kill all the zombies to pass safely after that is compleet there is a stack of wooden boats blocking the path they must throw 2 grenades to clear the path doing so attracks another hored of zombies witch they must fight off. After that is done they can smash through a forzen door were they find a dead non-zombified body of a person (witch they don't realise is Michael Rooker) the body is holding a unrealoed Commando (witch can be picked up by the player). Then another forzen door is smashed down by Rocket and Patrick but as soon as the door opens a raw can be heard then George A. Romero (who they also don't reconise) is chasing them. The player must go back to were the first door was smahsed down and get George into the water (but as they are been chased by George zombies are spawing form the ground). After George is calm the player must keep him calm other whys they will have to run back to that water found earlyer. The player now must go back to the 2nd door and go through it were they will find a zombie holding the V-R11 shooting zombies around him cause them to run away (but you are not allowed to let him use all the ammo there are 3 zombies around him he is only allowed to turn two into a human or the mission will be failed) after killing the zombie you must pick up the V-R11 (note you can't use it as a weapon and it will not be swaped for any of your weapons). After you found the V-R11 you must go towards the door witch is half riped off (most likely by zombies) and open it witch will take you to a room were there are a lot of zombies you must kill all of them before you open the next door but it is harder to open than the rest. As your teamates are bashing down the door George walks in (you will have to try not to anger him or you will have to go all the way back to water and his raw will make zombies spawn) the player must lead George away form the teamates on the door. After the door is smashed down you ad your team must run to the next bulding were the Scaverger is rumered to be but as soon as you run out Patrick step near an old ative bouncing bettey expolding on Patrick. 'To be updated later' Weapons use in misson John's weapons *Weapons picked up in the previous level will be carried over *Primary UMP45 *Secondry M1014 Rocket's weapons *Primary Commando *Secondry Mini-Uzi Patrick's weapons *Primary MPL *Secondry CZ75 Full Auto Category:Call of Duty: Modern Zombies